Typical storage and retrieval configurations in a computer system provide a user with resources to store digital files such as word processing files, email files, etc., and to retrieve the digital files when desired. These digital files of the computer system are commonly backed up to a new location on the computer system itself or even to a completely different and separate storage facility such as a magnetic tape, a different disk drive, etc. Backing up digital files provides an alternate source(s) to access the digital files when the digital files have become corrupted, lost, written over, no longer accessible due to hardware failure, etc. Retrieving or storing a digital file in this manner may consume inordinate amounts of time, especially when the file was stored in a location such as a magnetic tape.
Many other problems and disadvantages of the prior art will become apparent to one skilled in the art after comparing such prior art with the present invention as described herein.